Potentia Amoris
by amo.te
Summary: Simon and Alisha, One shot! Rated T because of the language.        review review! :D


**Another Misfits story as my other deleted itself :S no idea what happened ahah. Anyhow I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

><p>Simon didn't like being watched. It made him paranoid and self consious and Alisha wasn't making it easy for him to stay comfortable. He could tell she'd been watching, sometimes staring at him throughout the day, it was when she thought he wasn't looking ... but he was.<p>

Nathan was being his usual arse on the roof at lunch, the 5 of them sat down on there chosen chairs, Simon sat on his own, as usual. ''I was looking for a sock the other day, and I swear I saw some knickers in the toilet. Barry, have you been panty sniffing again?'' Simon tried to ignore the insult but Nathan wasn't backing of. He started snorting in Simon's face attempting to rectify his on going joke.

''Shut up. I'm not a panty Sniffer!'' Simon argued in his famous near-silent manner, he also flattened his dark hair as a way of comfort. ''Feisty today'' Nathan smacked his cheek. He couldn't take it anymore, the constant names and insults Nathan threw his way, Simon felt the burning memories of his high school days washing over him. With that he shot up and almost ran from the roof.

He heard Kelly yelling at Nathan, It was nice for her to stick up for him but even Kelly didn't understand, she would never listen only advise. Simon found refuge in the community centre's main hall, their probabtion worker, the dick that he was, had been at the off license for over 3 hours so Simon was sure he wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

><p>Alisha watched Simon march from the roof. It hurt her so much to see him so sensitive and just so fucking mysterious. His future self had told her to ''just let it play out'' which had ended in Ollie's and in the end his own death. Alisha dwelled alot on the loss of <em>her <em>Simon but over the past few days she'd been noticing his present self alot more. She'd been picking up on the littlest things, like the way he dressed, his hair and of course those amazing eyes.

She was glad that Kelly was to absorbed in harming Nathan than listening to her thoughts, that'd be an awkward thing to catch her thinking. Alisha admired Kelly's confidence, because althought she came across as an arrogant, slutty bitch, Alisha used her sexuality at a mask, a front, to cover up the mound of insecurites which ate away at her constantly.

She couldn't hold in the urge any longer, she had to see if Simon was alright, it was the worst feeling in the world, and she knew he felt it right now, lonliness.

She drifted out of her seat, nobody noticed even when the door slammed loudly behind her. Alisha walked down the stairs and shouted his name. ''Simon!'' A shuffling noise came from the main hall. He wasn't the best of hiders. She smiled at the memories of Furture Simon's inability to make himself conspicuous, like the time he had hid in her room, the night he had told her they were destined to be together.

A tear smeared her makeup as it ran silently down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly, crying showed weakness. Simon was sitting on a plastic chair his back against the wall his gaze fixed on the ceiling. Alisha noticed how his jaw tensed and her heart fluttered. She approached him quietly, not wanting to scare him again. ''Hey'' She said, taking a seat next to her future lover.

''Hi'' Was all he ever replied in his strained voice.

''You alright''

He nodded

She sighed ''Nathan's a dick, don't listen to him.''

Simon shrugged

Alisha was getting nowhere and his shyness was starting to piss her off, why couldn't he just come out of his fucking shell. But she had to be patient, ''it came with the territory'' Fucking wonderful! She just needed to break down his barriers, get to know his better, it couldn't be that hard.

''Listen...do you wanna go for a..drink or summin?'' She couldn't believe she was nervous, she was always so cocky and confident around guys. Simon had changed her - for the better - she thought.

Simon hesitated, probably wondering weither it was a joke.

''You don't have to if your embarrased to be seen with me'' Alisha looked at the floor.

He seemed startled at her accusation, suddenly removing his head from the wall and looking at her, those big swimming-blue eyes boaring into her soul. ''I'd never be embarrased to be seen with you'' She smiled and nodded slowly.

''I'll meet you in the bar at 7 then'' Alisha got up and waited, ''Well, you coming or not, we've got some shitty benches to paint remember.''

* * *

><p>He got home at exactly 5:40pm, that gave him an hour and twenty minutes until he went to see Alisha. Simon liked to plan life by time, it was always right and never let you down. He couldn't believe Alisha had asked him to the bar, though it was probably a joke, he'd probably end up being humiliated infront of all her friends. They'd sit there laughing at the 'weird kid.' Still it was a 5050 bargain Simon was willing to take, at a chance to possibly spend time with Alisha. She was beautiful of course.

He'd edited 4 videos and got changed by the time it was 6:34pm, he'd better set of early, he might see her half way laughing and planning his demise with her friends, that'd give his chance to turn away and not face the patronising.

Simon was dressed in his usual attire. Blue and red polo buttoned to the top, denim jacket and comfy brown shoes. It wasn't anything special but then again neither was he.

It was freezing outside, the harsh winter wind nipped into his cheeks causing them to sting red, the wind whipped at Simons precise hair making it tousled and knotty. The bar wasn't far away from his flat, Simon could already hear the loud chatter and laughter radating from the building.

He entered the busy complex unsure of what to expect. Would she even turn up? Why had she asked him here anyway? For a joke maybe? Simon scanned the room and found Alisha sitting lazily in one of the many booths, she seemed quite upset and Simon felt an unfamilier feeling in his stomache, it ached. He made his way towards her, and at his arrival she seemed to beam. He suddenly felt self consious and attemped to flatten his hair, - ''Don't'' Alisha smiled staring into his eyes, a weird moment for Simon. ''I like it like that, it's different'' She gave him a smile which brought a swooping feeling into Simons stomache, had he eaten something?

He thought of the best to start a conversation. ''How long have you been waiting?'' He sat across from her in the booth, date style. Was this a date...no way.

''Not long, I ordered drinks though. I hope you like the Beer'' Simon nodded, No Idea were this night was going.

* * *

><p>He looked so good! He'd walked in, hair ruffled, cheeks flaming, Alisha's heart had surely been heard throughout the estate, it had melted at the sight of his uncharacteristic appearence, he looked so much like his future self. She was falling for this Simon, she could feel it.<p>

The beers arrived and Simon took a sip of his, probably to pass the time. Or get away from her intense stare, he was to perfect, she couldn't help it. ''So, tell me a bit about yourself Simon'' It may sound a bit forward but right now Alisha didn't care.

He shrugged. ''There's not much to no'' Mentally Alisha groaned, it was like drawing blood from a fucking stone!

''Well, how did you get community Service?'' She'd never realised that he'd never told the group his story.

Simon was reluctant to relay her the story but in the end he did.

Alisha burst into a fit of laughter. ''On dear Simon, poor women!'' She looked at his face and grinned at the smile he pulled, it was so cute. She just wanted to kiss him them are there, she was to impatient.

''My story seems shit now, as if you pissed through the letter box'' She shook her head not able to imagine the scene.

Simon grinned at her with a twinkle in his eye, Alisha's heart fluttered again, he was going to give her a heart attack soon.

''I was being serious earlier today, don't listen to Nathan he's a prick, he's probably just jealous.'' _Shiiiiiiiit _Alisha's mind yelled, how was she mean't to justify that.

Simon's brow creased. ''Jealous, of what?''

She hesitated, thinking of an appropriate, not to scary answer. ''Because of your, eyes, there so ... pretty.-'' _Nice cover Alisha, well good ... fucking 'pretty'. _She saw his face light up and a slight blush form on his cheeks.

''Oh'' Was all he replied taking another swig of beer.

''- and because your brave'' she had to say it, it'd been eating at her to say these things for over 2 weeks, since his death. ''looking out for us, killing the second probabtion worker, I've never thanked you, so yeah, thanks'' Oh how she longed to spill her heart out to him right now, not caring what his future self said. But she had to keep it in, not long now.

Alisha watched Simon's confused face, brow creased and eyes full of wonder. ''Why..why are you being so nice to me?''

It hit her like a tonne of bricks. Of course this was out of character, she'd never invite someone like Simon out for a drink, let alone compliment him. That was the old her though and of course he hadn't noticed the change. ''I can be nice'' She tried to smile, ''Sometimes'' Simons expression was unreadable. ''Look, i-if i've ever been a bitch to you'' Alisha sighed ''I'm sorry''

''I've never thought you were a bitch'' Relief washed over her. ''Sometimes, I think its difficult for beautiful girls, people never see past their looks.''

Alisha had hit a wall, her emotions over-welmed her and tears began streaming down her face, she let them fall, devouring herself in this moment, she knew then that she loved him, the man sitting across from her, she loved him with all her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Next one shall be up soon! - remember to review! :D<br>**


End file.
